


Spanish Lessons in the Desert

by Aviss



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Waiting. For the first time in his life, Ichigo understood what it meant to be frozen on the spot. He would not have been able to move even if his life depended on it. And it probably did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Lessons in the Desert

**Spanish lessons in the desert (te van a violar)**

After some time running one room looked pretty much the same as all the previous ones. Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he was lost, and Nell was of no help whatsoever. She had never been in Las Noches, so there was no way she could show him the way.

A turn right next, follow straight for some time, and then--nothing; more empty rooms, and outside still more desert, and sand, and white walls, and no arrancars and no Inoue Orihime.

Sighing, Ichigo stopped for a second. How the hell was he going to rescue Orihime if he couldn't even find the place she was in? As a hero, he was failing.

"Nell, do you have any idea…" he looked at the small bundle on his arms and had to bite his tongue not to swear. The tiny hollow was fast asleep, drooling all over his sleeve. _Great, big help she's turning out to be!_ he thought uncharitably, and regretted immediately. Nell was not to blame for his predicament.

Adjusting his hold on her, Ichigo started running again. Some time after, he stopped dead on his tracks. There was something different in that place now.

The sky. He could see the sky, and the buildings there looked a bit different. Checking that Nell was still asleep, he turned toward the tallest one.

"Took you long enough, shinigami."

For the first time in his life, Ichigo understood what it meant to be frozen on the spot. He would not have been able to move even if his life depended on it. And it probably did. _That voice._ Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

No. He was not ready.

Looking up he saw him. Grimmjow was sitting on top of a low wall ahead, his bright blue hair and eyes a beacon in the middle of all that whiteness. Shivering, Ichigo forced himself to move forwards, closer to him. He didn't want to, but he knew he needed to pass him to get to Orihime.

He was no coward, but every fibre of his being was telling him to run in the opposite direction. And Grimmjow's feral smile was not helping. He knew now he was not strong enough on his own, and he didn't want to ask the other one for help. Chances were, if he ever let _him_ out, he would never be able take control again.

"I was beginning to think you would never get here, or that you got lost and ended up in another espada's domain." He pushed off the wall and landed gently on the floor in front of Ichigo. "I've wanted to finish our fight for some time, shinigami. And now, there is no one to save you."

Considering his options in a second, Ichigo deposited the sleeping Nell on the ground and approached Grimmjow, his hand already on Zangetsu's hilt.

"That's the spirit." Grimmjow's grin was making Ichigo nervous, more than usual. There was a glint in the other man's eyes he didn't like. It wasn't the usual blood lust and violence he expected, this time it felt almost playful. It was unnerving.

Releasing his bankai, but still on his shinigami form, Ichigo attacked. He knew he was weaker than his opponent, but maybe he could inflict enough damage to allow him a quick escape. Escape--that word tasted sour in him mouth, but if he wanted to rescue his friend he couldn't allow his pride to be more important than his goal. There was always a tomorrow to settle the score with Grimmjow. There was always time to become stronger.

It took him a minute to realize Grimmjow wasn't attacking him with his usual ferocity, he was just dodging attacks with that same insolent grin plastered on his face. Unlike their previous fights he wasn't trying to kill Ichigo, it looked as if he was just teasing him, trying to wind him up. It was annoying.

Ichigo let his anger take over his fear at that point--Grimmjow was clearly playing with him, and he had neither the time nor the inclination to entertain the espada. Raising his hand to call his hollow mask, he glared at Grimmjow and... and before he could do it, he had been slammed against a wall, his hand pinned to it by a smirking espada.

"Oh, no, you won't. I can't do this if you put on that mask." Grimmjow said, his face so close he was able to feel his breath on his face. Startled by the proximity, Ichigo didn't struggle until he felt Grimmjow's lips on his and his broken mask digging on the side of his face. His mind completely blank, he failed to realize he was being kissed until a sudden stab of pain on his lips made him push the other man and move as far apart from him as he could.

Feeling as if he had fallen down the rabbit hole, Ichigo put a hand to his lips and gingerly touched them. They were wet, and there was a coppery taste in his mouth. He didn't need to look at his fingers to confirm there was blood there, just seeing how Grimmjow was licking his lips, and the redness on them was more than enough.

"Why?" he asked, too shocked to do anything but stare and grip Zangetsu even tighter.

"Because I want to," Grimmjow approached him, and Ichigo took a flash step in the opposite direction--and then Grimmjow was behind him and Ichigo had no time to react. "What are you going to do now, shinigami?"

He tried to call the hollow again, and his hand was twisted at his back. His other wrist was being held on a vice-like grip until he felt he had to let go of Zangetsu or risk it being broken. Grimmjow was pressed against his back, his body hot and hard against Ichigo's.

He realized there was no point in struggling after a few seconds of fruitless attempts, the other man's grip was too strong and he didn't have enough leverage to throw him off. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall forward in defeat. Grimmjow recognized the signal for what it was, and then there were teeth on his neck, biting with enough force to draw blood, and hands parting the folds of his clothes and touching his skin. Ichigo fought back a shudder, still trying to think of a way of getting out of there.

_I can get rid of him easily, my king._ The other one said, his voice as mocking as ever inside Ichigo's head. _Unless you really don't want me to do that._

_No. I can do it myself._

_That, we will see._

Gritting his teeth against the pain on his neck and the strange feelings those hands were provoking on his body, Ichigo pressed his body against Grimmjow, as if against his will. One hand was moving down slowly, and when it reached his groin a startled moan fell from Ichigo's lips. "So you like this, shinigami." he said, moving his mouth to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

That was the movement he had been expecting. With as much strength as he could muster, Ichigo threw his head back, connecting with the other's man face in a blow that left him reeling with the impact. He didn't have much time to react, grabbing Zangetsu from the ground and putting on his hollow mask, Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow.

The espada wasn't smiling anymore. There was blood running down his face from what looked like a broken nose, and his eyes threatened to incinerate Ichigo on the spot.

"Hijo de puta! You're going to pay for this." he cursed, grabbing his sword for the first time. Ichigo wasn't going to wait for him to release it, he had no time to waste. And then both of them stopped.

Someone was approaching. Someone with a reiatsu so powerful that Ichigo wondered for a moment how he was ever going to survive the rescue mission.

"You got lucky again, shinigami. I can't stay here and play with you, I'm supposed to be somewhere else." Grimmjow was moving away from him, his hand still covering his nose. "The lesson is not over, Kurosaki Ichigo. Go get your friend, if you can, I'll have you later. Hasta pronto."

Still pretty much in shock, Ichigo took off the mask and went to get the still sleeping Nell. He couldn't stay there either, unless he wanted to discover who that approaching reiatsu belonged to. And if Grimmjow was running away from it, he had a feeling it was better not to find out.

He shook his head, trying to get the espada out of his mind. They would resume the fight--if it could be considered a fight--sooner or later. He was sure of that.

For a second he couldn't tell if the shiver that coursed his body was one of dread or excitement.

And he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Fin

Spanish translations:

Te van a violar: You're gonna get raped  
Hijo de puta: Motherfucker.  
Hasta pronto: see you soon.


End file.
